Currently, there exists many containers which keep and hold food to be sold to the public. The containers for tostadas are generally plastic bags, that have the disadvantage that the product is often broken, consequently preventing their sale to the public, having as a result losses for the manufacturer. Taking into account the above, the plastic bags are designed in a way in which consumers cannot see the contents thereof. This is a reason why the consumer does not observe that the tostadas, in the majority of the cases, are broken.
The container of the invention avoids the totality of the disadvantages set forth above due to the security with which the container is opened and closed, as well as due to the ease of stacking and packing the container. In this way, the product is not broken. Moreover, a consumer can easily see the contents of the container as well as extract the pieces that are desired to be taken out.